


General's Wife

by Seagoatink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cordilia, F/M, Frederick - Freeform, Lissa - Freeform, Minor Frederick/Cordilia, Mirabelle - Freeform, Multi, low stakes drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Chrom marries village commoner girl, Paya, nobody gets it but Robin is big supportive.-Prompt via Winters-Prince





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if they have an AO3 or not, but shout out to Heather! You've been a phenomenal beta reader over these many months, seeing this fic grow from 3k words to 17.5k! It has been such a wonderful beta and writing experience and I hope we can work together on so many more fics in the future. This fic would not have happened without your continued support, suggestions, and HYPE! <3

Chrom courted and engaged a village girl. From what Robin knew, Paya was a commoner from a farm family. The extravagance of the royal family was new to her, but Lissa made sure she adjusted well by spoiling her sister-to-be. 

Through her constant fretting over Paya, the one constant remained. It was the question of why. Why not Sumia or Maribelle? One of the Shepherds or a noblewoman? 

Chrom was happy with his bride-to-be. In love. Enamored. He spent every moment with her that he could, and for a recently appointed Exalt with an overbearing bodyguard, it was not nearly enough. He had a country to recover from war, a sister to mourn, and a marriage to prepare for on top of the usual duties of the Exalt. 

When he felt he could not live up to Emmeryn, Paya was there for him. A subtle squeeze of his hand. A kiss on the cheek. “You can do this,” she whispered in his ear. 

Just like that Chrom would be revitalized. She was his own personal oasis to stave off the desert dehydration of his duties. Paya would make a wonderful and kind queen. He knew it to be certain. What he did not understand was why everyone was so damn judgmental.

They second guessed the one thing that mattered most to him in his personal life. Lissa, his upbeat sister said, not with words, but with gestures to women she found better suited for queen. Frederick had his ways with looks of displeasure and miffed grunts when Paya or the wedding were mentioned. Maribelle would scoff or tut when attending court and at the very few words Paya was comfortable letting out. 

All of it made Chrom so damned frustrated.

He pushed himself away from his desk, consumed by his thoughts even though he was meant to be working on papers rather than thinking of his friends’ approval. 

“Chrom?” Robin’s voice questioned faintly from the hallway, breaking him from his angst of the day.

He left his desk and peered into the hallway to find his tactician nearing his study. She had a stack of books in a personal wagon that she towed behind her, he noticed in the candle lit hallway. The sun from the windows barely reached outside of his study but it was enough to see that it was Robin in her Plegian robes. “It's been awhile since I've seen you around this side of the castle.”

“With the war over there isn't much for me to do,” replied Robin. Chrom invited her into his study with an open armed gesture and she left her wagon full of books at the door. “I'm surprised to see you around. Usually you're at court and I'm not much use there anymore…” she trailed off.

This piqued Chrom’s attention. “I thought you stopped showing up on your own accord, to see more of the world now that Ylisse isn't at war,” he admitted as he leaned against his desk.

“Yes and no,” she said. Robin walked over to the large window in his study that provided most of the light.

Before she could clarify any further, Paya knocked on the doorway and entered. A moment later she recognized the figure by the window as Robin. “Oh, General, I didn't expect you to be here!” Paya excused her interruption with a soft spoken apology.

“You've no need to apologize, Milady, I'm glad to see someone who cares for Chrom’s well being around here,” Robin said, throwing in a subtle jab at those who did not want him marrying some village commoner. She paused a moment, finding her appearance less than presentable, to tie up her unruly, silver hair. “I hope you've been well while I've been away.”

“Oh yes! Very!” Paya responded eagerly, leaving Chrom to watch as the two women conversed. “Everyone has been so kind,” she forced herself to add with a hint of reluctance.

“I should hope so. You're a good woman, it's a shame I don't find myself in your company as often as I used to,” Robin replied.

That was when it dawned on Chrom. Robin was not out “seeing the world” because that was what she wanted. That was an excuse to keep her and her approval from Chrom and Paya. While she took up position in the Shepherds, her support seemed meager. 

“You should marry sooner, Lissa is very interested in being courted,” Robin told Paya as though either of them had control over the dates set by Ylisse’s courts.

Paya giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, as she had been told was proper of a noblewoman and queen. 

Chrom came to her side and put an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side with a smile. “Truly? That sounds like an excellent idea, Robin.” A smirk found its way to his face. Perhaps he saw it as a simple joke, or maybe the gears were turning in his head and he took the suggestion more seriously than intended.

Paya’s giggles were quickly stifled by a gasp of astonishment. There was surprise and a dash of hope on her face as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. “Do you think I would be ready?” She asked in earnest.

“I think you're perfect the way you are,” said Chrom. He placed a kiss on Paya’s cheek and whispered something into her ear.

Robin sensed she was witnessing a little more than she was meant to and turned her gaze to the window. A pang of jealousy and longing jolted through her and faded almost as soon as it had appeared. How it must have felt to be so cared for and adored. 

Certainly she felt respected by her friends and loved each of them dearly. But having little to no experience in interpersonal relationships hindered her more than it helped. Robin could not even say for certain if she had ever felt love in the way that most married couples had described their love. Her studies through books and her talks with others left something to be desired. 

When she saw Chrom and Paya so in love, she wondered if she would ever experience something so precious. 

The two were barely tame behind Robin’s back, which would have been fine had her wagon not attracted priest from the hallway. “A-a-ah!” He tutted seeing the two love birds so close. “That can wait until after!” He chastised the both of them. Then the priest addressed Robin in the corner. “Come now, you're rarely in town! Shouldn't you be having your dimensions taken for your gown?”

Robin almost burst with laughter. “So I'm invited now that Chrom is here, in spite of your high priest’s letter?” She challenged him with a steely glare. 

The Exalt turned to his fast friend. “Robin?” He said. His unspoken question hung in the air.

“I came back to show you my support, but I'll be leaving in the morning with a few Shepherds,” she said with a faint smile on her face that showed her displeasure with the fact.

Chrom felt his heart drop to his stomach as he realized what had been happening as he was kept busy with his new found duties. He turned to Paya for confirmation. 

Her head bowed and her eyes turned away. Paya appeared nearly as ashamed as she felt, though she knew she could do nothing to bring Robin back to the palace. Besides, Frederick told her it was selfish to try and keep Ylisse’ strongest asset in Ylisstol all for herself. It was a partial truth and she knew it, but as queen-to-be her voice held little importance, as it would until the wedding.

Chrom raised a brow at the priest, allowing him the chance to explain, but the man had already scurried off as quickly as he came. With a heavy sigh, Chrom let his tensed shoulders drop. “Robin, I… I'm sorry. I didn't know,” he tried to explain.

“I know, Chrom. That's why I made an unplanned stop here,” she explained. “Just… remember what I said,” Robin told him as heavy armored footsteps approached in the hallway.

“Milord!” It was Frederick, in his usual armor. He did not seem surprised to see Robin. In fact, he seemed to expect her and stifled a scoff at her Plegian attire.

Robin sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. “It was nice to see the both of you, but I have duties to attend,” she said to excuse herself of Frederick’s company. Before she left the threshold of the room she turned to Chrom once more. “Consider it, OK?”

After the sound of the pitter-patter of her footsteps and the gentle rumbling of her wagon wheeling over the stone flooring dwindled Frederick addressed him. But Chrom was too busy mulling over Robin’s suggestion as well as how to bring her support to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin hopped into the supply wagon that went with the Shepherds. She looked back at Ylisstol with tired eyes, hoping that Chrom would make necessary changes for the comfort of Paya.

All she wanted was for Chrom to be happy. That meant he needed to wed Paya and remove the stress of constant disapproval from her shoulders. They would be happiest together, Robin was certain. With their social needs out of the way, the two could easily care for Ylisse and heal their country together after Emmeryn’s death. 

A few of the Shepherds were still readying their things and tossing their gear into the wagon with her. Sully threw in a bag of uncooked vegetables. “I heard we're going to Regna Ferox,” she said. She stretched in preparation for the long journey ahead.

Robin nodded as she prepared her seating area with a few bundles of hay to soften the hard bumps along the trip. “We owe them a few missives, I believe. And we're also being sent to celebrate winning the war,” she added with a grin. 

A celebration meant good beer and meats. Being in Regna Ferox meant Sully might get an old fashioned arm wrestling competition or two, if not an outright brawl. If it were a test of strength, Robin knew Sully would enthusiastically want in. 

While they chatted a few workers added several crates to their load that bore the Brand to confirm they were from Ylisse. Robin checked behind her to count them out as another worker handed her the missive informing her of the goods they were transporting. “Thank you,” she told the man and handed him a satchel of gold for his crew’s work.

With Robin gone to Regna Ferox, Chrom was alone with Paya. The two stood as the few left in Ylisstol’s palace who were more than thrilled for the upcoming royal wedding. 

He needed support from more than just Paya in order to tilt the scales to his favor. With Robin out performing duties on his behalf, it felt the job could not be done. 

Paya squeezed his hand as they passed one another in the hallway. Chrom felt the warmth of her touch. Her gentle hold reassured him he would think of something. He would find a way. She believed in him.

The least Chrom could do was offer a smile, equal in warmth to her hold. Paya smiled back at him silently, but blushing like a schoolgirl before her entourage herded her away.

There had to be something he could do to ease this burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter lengths will vary based on scene shifts rather than pacing. I apologize for not being able to sort through this for pacing's sake. My friend passed away and things have been increasingly busy and stressful, which has increased my vertigo. 
> 
> Thank you so very much for continuing on this journey with me! Kudos and comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A courier greeted the Shepherds as they returned to their barracks. She was quickly lost in the throng of workers moving supplies between wagons. Some of the Shepherds bustled about, dislocating her further from her goal until she had to settle for standing out of the way until the crowd had died down.

Vaike, Sully, Stahl, and Robin were among the many smiling faces, happy to return home from the harsh Feroxi winds and snowy landscape. The tactician stretched after the long journey back South. Her bumpy ride in the back of the wagon hardly did her already aching body any good.

She found her way to Stahl to return the blanket he had lent her. After thanking him, Robin spotted the disheveled courier standing near the entrance to the barracks. 

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Ah, General, exactly who I needed! I have a missive for you from the Exalt!” the woman replied. Eager to get away from the dangerous territory that had bested her moments ago, she thrust the letter forward into Robin’s hands. “I'll be on my way.”

Robin worried on her lower lip between her teeth as she watched the woman run off and disappear into the crowd of Ylisstol’s citizens. Her attention soon fell to the letter in her hands. The wax seal was Chrom’s, she noted as she peeled part of it from the parchment.

_Robin,_

_I found a way!_

_Chrom_

“You're so informative and helpful, Chrom,” grimaced Robin through her teeth. She rubbed her brow. She was not certain she could trust his plan, after all he left no hint of how he solved the problem in his note.

The palace could have been further from the Shepherds’ barracks, but the distance between the two places still felt needlessly large. Robin’s short, little legs carried her as she hastily scurried across the cobblestone roads filled to the brim with foot traffic and peddlers. 

It seemed her friends noticed her sudden disappearance, as they were now at her heels. Miriel was seated behind Sully on her horse. Stahl outstretched his hand to the tactician, a warm smile on his face. Robin slowed for a moment to take his hand with both of her own, before mounting behind him. 

She smiled to herself. As she fell into a more comfortable spot, Robin thought, _“So this is what having friends is like…”_ A feeling of ease settled over her.

Sully grinned. “To the palace!”


	4. Chapter 4

Paya met Robin in the grand entryway. It was worth noting that her clothing was more fashionable and fancy than the last time Robin saw her. Though, the last time Robin saw Ylisse’s future queen, she was in a rather drab evening gown. She hurried forward to greet Robin. “My friend! It's so good to have you back at the palace,” she said, practically glowing with enthusiasm.

With Paya close in her arms, Robin took a moment to tell her that she should have sent a courier for her greeting. The Exalt’s bride needn't greet guests, as she doubtlessly had more important things occupying her time.

Paya just grinned and eyed the room. Sully, Stahl and Miriel were excusing themselves to other wings of the palace, if not back to the barracks now that Robin safely met her destination. Seeing Paya nervously eye the area, Robin thought to do the same.

All guard posts were fully staffed, which either meant war or declared an event of importance in the palace.

The first thought to form fully was a royal baby, but that would mean Chrom and Paya managed to sleep together out of wedlock. That was not at all a possibility given how tight their security was and how busy court kept them.

Robin could not guess anything else, because Paya impatiently grabbed her by the wrist and led her through the entryway, further through the palace, and to the throne room. 

“Ah! My court advisor has finally returned from Regna Ferox!” 

Oh. Robin thought. That's what his plan was.

“Milord!” Frederick protested.

Robin understood exactly why as she blinked shock from her eyes. She stood before Chrom’s court, in the heart of Ylisse, in her Plegian robes. The symbols adorning her cloak were the very same decorating the country that killed Chrom’s late sister, Exalt Emmeryn.

Frederick, and everyone else in the room for that matter, had reason to voice concern and even protest Chrom’s decision.

But Chrom was the Exalt, and he would have none of it. 

Realization hit Robin in the middle of the rabble. She took to one knee and bowed her head. This was not something she had been prepared for, so all she could do was guess and hope her mannerisms matched the formalities of such an event.

Chrom chuckled at the front of the room. “You don't have to do that,” he assured her and motioned for her to stand. “You are my friend after all.” 

It may have been a bit taboo, as an engaged man, to help a woman, who he was alarmingly close to, to her feet. But he did it anyway. To make matters worse, he hugged her. 

Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on Chrom, Paya and Robin, and a new and very different scandal reached into the minds of the Exalt’s court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece turned 4 yesterday! She really loves My Little Pony :D


	5. Chapter 5

Following Chrom’s decision, Robin was surprised and relieved when she did not receive another letter telling her to leave and lead patrols. In time, she knew the patrols would call to her, as seeing the world with no memory of it in the first place made it all the more breathtaking. The world, though, was not going anywhere.

“General, er Advisor, uh-”

Having multiple titles reminded Robin just how much she was in charge of now. “Milady is fine, thank you,” she stopped the servant before she could get dizzy with confusion. “I would just like fresh clothes to change into after my bath, please.”

The maid made off after a curt nod and a deep bow, leaving Robin to herself. Usually her time spent at the palace was soaked up by putting books she borrowed back and retrieving new ones from the Royal Library. Not once had she been to the baths, though Lissa told her they were infused with the scent of herbs and perfumes that left one feeling delightful and smelling wonderful.

Unlike most other places Robin had been, the bath did not smell like horses. Instead, the fragrance of fruit filled the air. A few others were already in the large pool of scented water, Lissa included. Robin suddenly felt childish for her hesitation. 

If Lissa could be boldly naked in the company of others then she could too. Having already rinsed away any natural oils and the daily grime, Robin hung her robe up and slid into the steaming water as well. The heat released tension in her muscles, relaxing her in an instant. 

Mirabelle lifted a hand out of the water to wave Robin over. “Come now, dear, don't be shy,” she urged, coaxing Robin to quicken her pace. “No doubt you've no idea how to relax. All you ever do is shove your nose into those war books of yours and forget anyone exists!”

Robin could not argue as Mirabelle left no hint of a lie. The closest Robin had been to relaxing was when she joined Sully at the eating contest in Regna Ferox during their trip. She slipped down into the water and went to join Mirabelle. “The water is very nice,” she admitted. The fact that she even had the opportunity to enjoy it felt borderline sinful.

“I should hope so!” Mirabelle balked at the thought of anything less than outstanding. “You know Lissa comes here too and she deserves nothing less, especially after being out marching all of this time.” She scoffed.

Cordelia slipped skillfully into the water of the bath as well and Robin tried not to stare at her defined abs and arms. ”It's good to see you here, Robin!” She chimed as she sank into the water.

Mirabelle and Cordelia glanced at each other. A small smile appeared on the blonde's face and Robin knew exactly what they were thought. They weren't saying it, but it was easy enough to know with the energy they gave off.

Still they chatted like it was tea time about the flowers and their manors. Mirabelle giggled as she told Cordelia of her suggestion to Frederick. Cordelia pouted wishing she had been so bold to ask Frederick to teach the staff at her home.

Then Robin excused herself from the baths and donned her robe again. Thinking about servants waiting on her hand and foot sounded a little over the top. For the past year or so all she had known was relying on herself and the support of her comrades at arms. They were equal on the battlefield and on the road.

As she neared the threshold she heard Mirabelle say, “I'm happy Lissa will have a sister worth her time.”

Robin doused herself in the showers. It had no use in washing away what Mirabelle said or the thoughts that accompanied them, but it did rinse off the salty brine and excess perfume from the bath. She towelled off and dressed herself in nightclothes one of the servants left for her.

Her heart was racing. Her mind was swimming. It would be hours before Robin would be able to catch a wink of sleep. She wanted to go to Chrom and straighten things out. Maybe she could hit him upside the head and ask him what on earth he was thinking.

She wanted to, but she couldn't. The rumors would fly faster than any arrow, pegasus, or wyvern. So Robin aimed for the next best thing. Paya.

“Robin!” Paya exclaimed, startled by the other woman who had not even bothered to knock on the door before swinging it open. To her credit, she did close the door after tucking quietly into the bride-to-be’s room. “Is everything alright?”

The very thought of Robin coming to assassinate Paya died as quickly as it appeared as Robin deflated. “I have no idea what Chrom is planning,” she admitted, still a heap on the polished stone floor. “And if I visit him now in his study the rumor mill would have fuel for months!”

“Oh,” said Paya meekly. “I… Well I don't know what to say. My heart is still racing- you came in so quickly I thought for sure Frederick was here to put an end to the marriage for good!”

Robin shot up, only now realizing how terrified Paya must have been. After all Frederick had been her personal terror since Chrom found her. “He truly is frightening,” Robin agreed.

She joined Paya on her bed. It was softer than her own, more plush. The fabrics were softer and the embroidery more complex. “They're finally giving you the royal treatment,” Robin breathed, amazed by the fact.

Paya looked down at her bedding and nodded in agreement. “I've been having dresses tailored too,” she added. A warm smile took over her face. She was glowing. “Come with me tomorrow! I want you with me to look at bridal gowns, Robin!”

For a moment it felt as though her heart skipped a beat. But it's pace picked up faster than before, racing now with enthusiasm. Robin pulled Paya into her arms, hugging her tightly. “Of course, Paya! It would be my honor!” She was giggling now, giddy with excitement.

After all of their hard work, Paya was finally getting the royal treatment. She deserved it too. The Royals had not given her the royal treatment, but the rest of the Shepherds treated her like part of the family, readily and willingly.

“Have you gotten to decide anything else for the wedding?” Robin wondered as she stared at the ceiling. It looked like they were starting a mural there, but it could have been to cover up patches in the plaster.

Paya’s face grew red as she shook her head. “N-no… They've just been… preparing me for what to expect on the wedding night,” she explained. “And explained that I should be with child as soon as possible.”

Robin sat up, unwilling to take in her pleasant surroundings when her dear friend was so clearly uncomfortable. “Unless they are old maids you should tell them that's no way to speak to a woman! Let alone the Exalt’s bride of all people!”

Her expression softened as she returned her gaze to Paya. “I understand no one wants you to go into your wedding night uninformed and not expecting a night of passion, but you've no right feeling like your just some sow to breed with Chrom for the next seat on the throne.” Robin sighed. Living in Ylisstol’s palace must have done a number on her self worth.

Outside of Chrom, only Robin treated Paya as someone who had earned Chrom’s love, rather than someone he proposed to out of necessity for a child. Ever since the war ended, Robin had been sent all over the continent. It was hard to show just how much she supported the two through letters that no doubt saw Frederick first.  
Paya scooted across her bed to hug Robin tightly. “I'm so glad I'll be seeing more of you. It's been difficult with Chrom being so busy,” she gushed. Without the two major pillars in her life, it was hard to feel her worth as more than a royal breeding ground.  
“There's a lot of pressure on the both of you. Too much if you ask me.” Robin offered a cheeky grin, removing any hint of their dire situation from the room. “Paya, I vow, as your friend, to make sure you get the wedding you deserve!”

The two proceeded to fall into a fit of giggles late into the night as they flitted through anything that came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I see your comments, and they make me so happy to see! However, I like seeing them right away for the time being so I haven't replied to anything. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying, it makes me so happy to share my work :D


	6. Chapter 6

Having seen Paya in her wedding dress, Robin teased Chrom any chance possible. Often times the two were at court, discussing topics that did not call for hushed whispers. When Robin whispered into his ear how the dress hugged Paya in all the right places, Chrom wore the reddened face of a schoolboy hearing rumors about his crush.

 

She laughed at his reaction. He fought the urge to throw a play-punch at her shoulder. It was all in good fun after all. Plus Robin’s childish words reminded Chrom that someone really did support his marriage. 

These little whispers and side-eyed communications only fueled the rumors further though, especially at court where so many people were watching and waiting for one detail. They were hungry for tell-tale signs of romance. People like Frederick and Lissa and Mirabelle wanted someone royal for their Exalt. So they looked for any hint that Chrom had eyes for someone other than Paya, a commoner from the hills. 

Others, however, ate up every little detail all the while hoping Chrom would stay true to his bride. The fact that Paya was from a no-name family had nothing to do with how they felt. Instead, they believed that Chrom should be just as loyal as they were to him. 

When Robin finally filtered from court to tend to her studies, Sully approached her in the hallway. They kept up their pace as they walked on toward the Royal Library where Miriel was waiting. “Hey, Robin, I was wondering,” Sully started, “what it is that you and Chrom whisper about.”

“Oh, I was telling him Paya looks lovely in her dress,” Robin explained. She grinned as she remembered exactly how jealous Chrom was. “He tried to ask me all about it and I called him a dirty fiend,” she chuckled heartily and covered her mouth.

While what Robin said fit Chrom’s expression at court, Sully was not sure she wanted to buy into the story which could easily be a lie. “But you’ve been passing notes with him like a schoolgirl with a crush,” she pointed out.

“Oh, that?” Robin almost stopped in her tracks. It was such a minuscule part of her day, she almost forgot about all the letters she delivered for the two of them. “Hardly anyone has been letting Chrom and Paya see each other. So every night when I see Paya, she hands me a letter she’s written that day and in the morning when I see Chrom at court he hands me a letter he wrote that morning or night in exchange for Paya’s letter.”

“That means you have a letter for Paya from Chrom right now,” Sully said, quickening her pace slightly so she could see Robin’s reaction.

Robin patted her jacket near her ribs and nodded. It made a crinkling sound.

“I don’t believe you. Let me see it,” insisted Sully as she held out her hand. 

Robin opened her pocket and pulled out the letter, sealed with wax as well as Chrom’s stamp. “I will not open it and neither will you,” she said, firmly standing her ground. The letter was not made for either of their eyes, so they had no right. “If you truly don’t believe me, then find me after dinner and we will see Paya together.”

Sully nodded. “You’ve got yourself a deal. I’ll see you tonight, Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update on the 22nd, my birthday, and the 25th, but my brother broke his leg so I've been SWAMPED. Also my back gave out so... looks like I can work on more fanfics! 
> 
> There is a snowstorm in my area until tomorrow, which is pretty cool too. Oh hey, a double update!


	7. Chapter 7

The days filled themselves. Busier and busier. More and more running. There were not enough couriers per letters nor hours per day. Robin felt exhausted. 

Maribelle and Frederick kept challenging her with their dance lessons. Sully frequently insisted they spar to keep up muscle mass. Miriel waited in the library to study with her.

Robin had duties at Chrom’s court as well. Her studies frequently brought her to Miriel. She helped Paya with decorations and decision making. Rarely she found time to herself for personal studies or relaxing.

A courier visited while she was on the training grounds with Frederick practicing her sword form. “Milady, you're scheduled to meet the dressmaker tomorrow,” the young courier said. He handed her a paper sealed with wax and the Brand. 

Robin opened the letter to see she did in fact have a date with the dressmaker late in the morning. It would keep her busy for most of the day thanks to the many outfits for each separate occasion. The bridal shower, the wedding, the reception. Each called for different attire. 

“What did he have for you?” Wondered Frederick as he walked up behind Robin. As soon as he noticed the words “dress” and “wedding” he grimaced. “Please, Robin, I am begging you on behalf of the kingdom, please marry Lord Chrom-”

Despite her lead arms and sore body, her arm moved automatically and she slapped Frederick across the face. She poked a finger at his chest. A deep scowl set across her face. “I will not hear another word like that from you. If you have any respect for your Lord, Exalt, and country you will not so much as think like that again!” Robin hissed through her teeth.

Frederick looked as though he were about to say more, but Robin smacked him again for good measure. With nothing left to say she stormed off.

Eventually she returned to the storage room to put her training sword to its rightful place. Robin felt her shoulders release some tension when she realized Frederick was not waiting there to murder her like she expected. Finding herself with unexpected privacy and time she sat down on one of the storage boxes that likely housed a set of training armor to calm down.

“Robin!” Someone shouted.

The tactician nearly jumped out of her skin she was so startled. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” Stahl apologized. “I didn't expect to see you. I was running laps when I saw you hit Frederick…”

Robin winced at her own actions. Frederick was possibly the most intimidating of the Shepherds. To make matters worse he never warmed up to her and always thought she was going to kill Chrom since the day they met. Now that she openly attacked Frederick, Robin was certain she signed her death warrant.

Stahl wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side. “Are you doing alright?” He asked just above a whisper. He looked down at her, worry in his eyes and concern in his voice. 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. A little stress won't kill me,” replied Robin. She sounded exhausted.

It was not just stress driving her actions, but Stahl had no place to ask what exactly Frederick said to her. Instead he pursed his lips in thought as he removed his training armor. With a few soft clanks and a small amount of clatter, he removed the gear with ease and placed it in its designated crate. 

“You'd be surprised what too much stress can do,” he finally said. Now that he was free from the confines of the weighted armor he felt more at ease. “Why don't you come horseback riding with me?”

The day was still young and there was so much to do. However, abandoning all of her duties that were not required of her sounded very appealing. Robin heard Chrom take a day to himself on several occasions.

Horsebacking for pleasure was not something Robin had done before either. The only time she mounted a horse was in battle. Not once had she taken care of the creatures. She knew they were not quite pets, but still had little grasp on how to treat them.

Then there was the reminder that Frederick likely wanted her head on a pike and had reason enough to put it there. Lissa was probably already involved in the manhunt too.

“That sounds wonderful!” Robin finally replied, putting an end to the thoughts that tormented her. “I don't remember ever going horseback riding for fun.”

“Oh, really?” Stahl asked. “Why don't we make a day of it then -if you don't have any plans for today, that is.”

Robin could not tell, but the gears in Stahl’s mind were turning. If they were to make a day of riding, then they could make food for their ride. Because she had not ridden before for fun, Robin might opt to ride double with him. Stahl did not want to get ahead of himself, but the closer he could be to Robin and for longer the better.

There was no better way to get alone time with Robin than to go riding with her.

She shook her head. “Just training and studies,” answered Robin. She was already walking out of the storage room. 

Stahl practical beamed. It was a date! A last minute date, but still a date! “Let's take some food out with us so we can enjoy the day!”

The two were giddy with excitement as they rushed to the kitchen. Their lunch and possible dinner was as planned as thoroughly as a puppy going through trash for scraps could plan. Robin snuck in a few bottles of wine she thought Stahl might enjoy too. It had been available to her since she was titled Adviser to the Crown, but her busy schedule kept her from enjoying it at all.

They left a trail of minor disaster behind them, but they freed themselves of the kitchen. When they arrived at the stables, all was quiet. To Stahl’s luck, his horse was the only one still there. They would have to ride double.

“Will that really be alright though?” Asked Robin, not wanting to hurt such a lovely stead with added weight.

Stahl chucked and shook his head. “Don't worry, my armor weighs more than you,” he said. With all of his years of experience, it did not take long saddle up. Not once did he have a very attractive and inquisitive tactician watching over his shoulder. He felt his hands tremble at the thought of messing up and looking dumb in front of her.

After mounting he pulled Robin up same as he would anyone on the battlefield. Then they readjusted. For a moment, Stahl wondered in all seriousness if taking Robin out on a spontaneous day long trip would be a good idea.

Being selfish from time to time was normal. War was not raging on around them. They did not have to worry about being ambushed. Plus it was a perfect day to ride. There was no reason to not leave for the day.

Robin pointed out the nearby foliage, naming what she could and describing genus to the best of her ability.

Stahl, pink in the face, listened as he held the reigns over her thighs.

Robin looked back at him, turning to see him to the best of her ability. “You've been awfully quiet. You should tell me more about horses,” she suggested, leaving Stahl to wonder if Robin could feel his tension and nerves.

“The gear and accessories are referred to as tack,” he started. “It consists of the bridle, saddle-”

Robin pointed to each piece as Stahl listed them off. When she seemed stumped he pointed her in the right direction. Before Stahl knew it, he found himself comfortable with Robin practically sitting in his lap.

They stopped at a calm and empty clearing. It was uphill and near a river. The trees and brush provided them shade as they set out a blanket to sit on and enjoy their plunder from the kitchen. Stahl’s horse had plenty of space to graze and relax after the uphill trek too.

“I… I've been meaning to ask about earlier,” said Stahl, “what exactly did Frederick say to you?”

Robin tilted her head to the side. Her legs were kicked out in front of her and spread out. Her boots sat off to the side, letting her feet and calves air out over the blanket. She leaned back on her hands, using her arms for support. “Oh, you mean why did I slap him?”

Stahl nodded. His boots also sat off to the side. Unlike Robin, he had a sandwich in his hand.

She tried to uncork the wine bottle she slipped on their saddlebag. She handed it over when Stahl motioned towards himself. “He asked me, in earnest, to marry-”

“Him?!”

“-Chrom.”

The two perked up. They served each other equally puzzled looks before speaking in unison once more: 

“Why would he ask me to marry him?”

“Why would he ask you to marry Lord Chrom?”

With the cork popped off, Stahl handed the fancy wine bottle back to Robin. “The two of you have been spending a lot of time together, so if you were to marry anyone soon I guess it could be him,” he said and offered up a shrug. 

The slap to the face meant she said no, regardless of whom Frederick suggested. In this particular instance, Stahl was glad he was not the potential marriage candidate.

“I guess word hasn't spread too far then,” Robin muttered to herself.

She took a large swig directly from the wine bottle, just as any amnesiac woman on a hill would while a pair of unjudging eyes watched. She handed Stahl the bottle and he followed by wonderful, uncultured example. 

“Paya isn't noble by birth, so she's not popular among the nobles,” Robin answered.

When the idea to go horseback riding with Robin popped into his mind, he did not plan on hearing juicy palace gossip. Yet here he was, on top of a hill sharing fine wine directly from the bottle with Robin. He asked the right question and opened a very interesting can of worms.

“Have something to eat too, or this wine is going to hit you hard,” Stahl advised.

Robin nodded to the best of her ability. The wine bottle was to her lips again and the alcohol disappeared at an alarming rate. She handed it back to him, a little more than half full. Then rummaged through their selection of eatery. “Paya is darling though, Stahl. She's such a lovely, young woman and she's so kind to Chrom. They're a lovely couple.”

Stahl could have easily said the same of Robin and himself. Part of him wondered if he was imprinting what he wanted.

The bottle of wine found his lips at the same time Robin took a hearty bite from a loaf of bread. The river nearby churned over itself. They could have caught dinner right where they were if they had brought fishing supplies.

She shifted pulling her legs closer to her so she could get a better look at Stahl. “I don't really have a frame of reference, is the wine any good?” Robin asked him.

Stahl shrugged. “I wouldn't know, I don't drink much. Any alcohol we had growing up usually went into a potion or something,” he said. Judging by the label and the bottle though, Robin did not just bring the good stuff; she brought the best stuff.

“So you think Chrom and Paya are good for each other?” Stahl asked. If he could learn just a little more about Robin, he would be happy. What better way to get her talking than to start with her friends and her life?

“Oh that's right, you went to see your family for a few months,” Robin reminded herself aloud. “For the longest time I thought you were out at the market or on a trail.”

She took a few minutes to chew the rind of the bread. “Chrom’s very sweet on Paya too. There's this energy in the room when their eyes meet or when they stand side by side. It's like nothing I've seen before- I think,” Robin chuckled, making light of her own memory. She was totally in awe of her friends and their relationship and it showed. “They could take on the world together.”

While Robin sat in front of him, fawning over her friends and their relationship, Stahl felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted Robin to know what it felt like to be so loved, and he wanted to be the one to give her that love.

A part of him was envious of their thrall over Robin, their ability to see her whenever they wanted. Many other men at the palace had more access to her and saw her for the better part of the day. It was something he longed for.

There was no point in being angry with them or upset with his situation though. Stahl would make the best of his time with Robin. He only hoped it would not be too little or too late to make a lasting impression with her. He felt a little better knowing he had this time with her too.

“It must be nice,” Stahl said in a breathy voice. He guessed the wine kicked in. It pushed him into the moment and struck him with his emotions and his feelings for Robin. So he took another swig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, double update.... The prophecy never ceases to amaze me...


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Sully found Stahl bawling his eyes out. When she asked the other Shepherds Vaike shrugged and excused himself. Gregor on the other hand, waved her closer and whispered, “Something about the being hopeless and loving of Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the last update I didn't realize this chapter was so short. Really sorry about that! I hope to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin was thankful for her lack of headache in the morning. The dressmaker did not allow food or drink until after the initial measurements were made. Robin shimmied into the bridesmaid dress with ease and had more measurements taken.

Then she and Paya took a break for a light brunch. They stayed in the palace fitting room as servants helped tote in potential reception dresses. The more she ate, the harder it was for Robin to ignore the heaviness of her head, a side effect of her day of drinking with Stahl.

After the servants cleared and they had the room to themselves, Paya eyed Robin. “I heard from Ricken that you hit Frederick.”

Robin did not pause to think before she announced, “I slapped him, actually. Twice. And he deserved it.”

“What did he do?!” Paya nearly shrieked with shock. Her dear friend had tempted fate itself hitting that terror of a man, not once but twice. 

Robin blanked with the weight in her head. Then it came back to her in a flash, words she never wanted to hear or think again. She could not say them. She did not dare repeat it.

“Wait, are you the one who raided the kitchen and took off with three bottles of wine yesterday too!” There was a story Paya knew for certain. The trouble was prying it from her sorry friend.

Robin nodded. She let a devilish grin overtake her face. The pure joy of yesterday's kitchen raid was hard forgotten. “That I do remember,” said Robin with pride. 

“You are something else, Robin,” Paya chuckled from behind her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update, but at least it's more than last nights! I remember having so much fun writing this whole arc and wondering what to do. Thanks so much for reading and enjoying my story!


	10. Chapter 10

Frederick sat beside Robin at the recital dinner, down the table from Chrom and Paya. Too full of shame to admit his request to Chrom, Frederick had not told anyone. He simply confirmed that yes, Robin did slap him. Twice, in fact, and it was well deserved. 

Robin only told Stahl while they were alone, away from society, and drinking expensive wine like cheap booze. She too, refused to give details to anyone after that.

“Robin, I-” started Frederick as he cut the meat on his plate.

“-I'm sorry for hitting you,” she interjected quickly. The repercussions of making a scene were too great. “But I don't regret it.”

He sighed, mentally waving it off. “I was going to say: I heard you were terrified of me,” Frederick said.

“That's true,” Robin replied. She lowered her gaze. Her fear of Frederick was something she was ashamed of, but could not help.

Frederick straightened his posture. Robin winced in preparation of a stern talking to, but it didn't come. He hesitated the moment she looked down again. “I'm sorry. I respect and value you as a friend. I realize now, I should have made that clear. Given my initial treatment of you, I should have known. Please forgive me, Robin,” he said, as knightly as ever.

His request was sincere.

“I accept your apology, Frederick,” Robin replied. She set down her silverware and folded her hands in her lap. “I'm sorry, I mistook your protective nature for anything more than it is,” she added calmly. She too was at fault, telling others openly of her fear of Chrom and Lissa’s bodyguard.

“I accept your apology as well.”

“Frederick, you look like you want to ask something,” Robin said. She held back a chuckle and did her best to hold down a grin.

He let out an affirmative grunt. “Yes, but I believe ridiculing you for drinking three bottles of the finest wine alone does not fit this occasion,” Frederick retorted. This time he held onto a knowing grin of his own.

“Oh? Who told you I was alone?”

The setting meant Frederick could not pry further without regret. With the wedding in the morning, he knew the question he was dying to get an answer to would have to wait far longer than he could bare.

As the servants harried about every corner of the palace, Frederick managed in his own way. Again he reminded himself of the question he felt he might never get the answer. In fact, it haunted him in his dreams the night before. He toiled over every possible suspect, from Kellam to Panne. No one person seemed more or less likely than the next.

Perhaps Robin bluffed to catch him off guard. Or that was what she wanted him to think. Frederick could not be certain unless he heard the truth from Robin herself. 

But he had to let it rest, if only till the evening festivities. Until then, any time Robin caught him looking at her she offered a sly grin and a wink. That Plegian witch knew exactly what she did.

During the ceremony, Frederick stood next to Chrom as his best man. Lissa was the maid of honor. Paya’s sisters stood between Lissa and Robin, holding their composure to the best of their ability.

To even see the princess was a big deal for the commoners, to stand beside her as their sister married the Exalt was something bigger than they ever dreamed.

Once the ceremony was over Lissa left to prepare for the rest of the day's events. Paya had to part with her sisters to see the people with Chrom, as he introduced her as their new queen. Robin was left to tend to Paya’s sisters, April and Pru.

“Why does that one keep scowling at you,” April questioned in a hushed voice. She spoke of Frederick who did his best to stand tall and appear unbothered by Robin’s taunts.

Idle gossip was dangerous, especially in the hands of villagers from what Donnel informed Robin. So she pretended not to notice. “Oh, Frederick? I only cooked bear during the war and he couldn't stand it,” she said, not quite lying so much as she avoided the truth. 

“He won't eat bear?” Pru gawked. “It can feed so many though! That sounds inconvenient.” She was openly displeased with Frederick now. She almost went so far as to cross her arms and stomp a foot in his direction. Fortunately, she refrained from such childish behavior. “Are there any cute men here?”

April smacked her sister’s arm. “Don't be rude!” she scolded, but turned to Robin and raised an eyebrow. The both of them wanted to know now.

Robin chuckled. “I haven't paid too much attention,” she admitted and shrugged her shoulders. “I'm sure you'll meet someone to your liking tonight at the reception,” offered Robin with a smile.

“But you're the Royal Adviser, shouldn't you know at least a few dashing men who could sweep me off my feet?” Pru pouted. She completed the pout with a fat lip and puppy dog eyes. Her fingers were folded together. If begging did nothing for her, perhaps prayer would.

Again Robin shrugged. She lead the two into the Royal Library, her favorite part of the palace tour. “All of my friends and comrades-at-arms are very dear to me,” she explained. Perhaps she felt it would betray the others if she picked a favorite.

April grinned at Robin’s answer. “You're saving the best for yourself, aren't you?” She teased, giving Robin the same sisterly treatment she would give Paya if she were there with them.

This puzzled Robin. Her brows furrowed together and she tilted her head to the side. “I just said-”

“Ugh, April! You know she has amnesia!” Pru interrupted. “Sorry, Robin, it's entirely a teasing thing sisters do,” she explained, quickly growing tired of the witty banter between the three of them. “Can we finish this tour and change into something that doesn't match?”

“Oh, of course,” Robin replied, somewhat upset they couldn't enjoy the library in all its glory. If they were not going to enjoy it, there was no point in seeing it. So she directed them back to their guest rooms, where several servants quickly flocked to help them. 

While she did not mind Paya’s sisters and found them endearing, she let out a sigh of relief for her newfound freedom. Someone else could tend to their wants and needs for a while. Robin made her way to her room to change into one of her better court outfits. The reception was not for another few hours, so there was no point in changing into her reception dress. 

Instead of perusing the near-infinite selection of books, Robin took to the streets. The whole capital if not the whole country was celebrating. She grinned from ear to ear at the sight of everyone smiling and dancing and laughing on the streets.

Vendors were out with their stalls selling candy, drinks and food. Many guards were out on horses in parade tracks. Children openly enjoyed the spectacle with balloons tied to their wrists. Everyone was fat on happiness and drunk with joy -or booze. 

“Oi, Robin!” Someone called out to her. 

Robin looked around until she noticed someone waving at her from inside a local pub. The wood was lifted from the windows and propped up, which allowed her to see and hear them. “Gregor?!” She called out. Eagerly she dashed through the door to the pub and up to Gregor’s table where he stood to welcome her with a big hug. “How have you been?”

“Gregor has been with the making happy,” he offered an open chair to Robin then helped her scoot in. He waved the bartender for more drinks. “And how is Robin being?” 

She playfully punched Gregor’s arm. “Where have you been? You are so hard to keep track of, you know that!” Robin laughed, glad to see her friend in one piece and doing well enough to buy drinks. “I've been busy with all this palace stuff,” she finally answered. To make her point she waved her hand and motioned towards all the tell-tale signs of celebration. 

“Fancy palace stuff? Robin too fancy for poor Gregor, eh?” He laughed and elbowed her playfully as the waitress brought them their drinks.

“I told you I tried to find you!” Robin defended with a smirk. 

Gregor likely would have continued his moping had Robin not received a friendly slap to the back. “There’s the tactician I’ve been looking for!” Basilio roared with laughter. He sat down between the two of them and waved over the waitress for more beer. “I haven’t seen you in almost a year! How’s everyone been doing?” The Feroxi man grinned from ear to ear. Any reason to eat and drink in excess was sure to bring joy to anyone’s face but especially Basilio’s when it wasn’t on his budget.

Robin smiled, finding his happiness contagious. She proceeded to rattle out a little about all of her fellow Shepherds. “Then there’s this one, he’s been particularly sneaky.” she pointed to Gregor with a skeptical gaze.

“This one likes to feel important,” Gregor quipped. He effectively avoided spilling the beans on how he had spent his time over the last year or so.

“I get the feeling you don’t leave the palace much now that you’re Royal Adviser, Robin. Why don’t you go have some fun. I heard there was dancing near the fountains,” Basilio offered. He noticed Robin growing antsy in her chair for some time now. She was being polite, sitting through his nonsense with Gregor, but he did not want to keep her longer than necessary when there were so many festivities to enjoy.

Robin nodded and thanked him. She hugged them both and quickly scurried out of the pub in favor of the streets. 

Artist were working alongside children on the sidewalks making pictures with chalk. They gave each other pointers and complimented each other in the same breath. Robin noticed Nowi in the frey. She sat beside a hoard of chalk and drew with a slice of meat hanging from her mouth. The two waved at each other, but Nowi turned back to her masterpiece. So Robin continued on her way. 

When she finally made it to the fountain where everyone was dancing, Robin waved at Chrom and Paya. They looked so happy dancing together and having fun with everyone around them. There would be plenty more partying later in the evening, but it was worth it to enjoy the festivities in the capital while they lasted. It seemed the newlyweds agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I'm so happy I've gotten to share this with so many people and so excited to see it gain traction :D This is the most interaction I've had on a fic, and I'm just so proud and pleased that it's been so positive and good!!


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours of rest from the hustle and bustle of the city and celebration, Robin was ready for the reception. Aside from the newlywed couple, nobles, guards, and the Shepherds were invited to attend.

Robin found herself announced at the door. Her face immediately reddened. She hadn't realized how many eyes would be on her as she walked in. Suddenly she understood why having her dress tailored to fit her was so important.

She breathed deeply and stepped into the room. There were a million things worse than a dozen passing glances, and half of those worse things she had fought off herself. 

Her wine colored gown played off the purple of her usual Plegian robes and her golden jewelry did the same. Many other women wore similar attire to her, so she knew she did not stick out too much.

That was until a few men approached her, each hoping for a dance. Sully quickly came to Robins aide, shooing them off with the wave of her hands. “We're at the same table,” She said pointing over to the sitting area.

“Why were all those people so hasty to get a dance in? No one has even eaten yet,” Robin wondered out loud. She followed Sully to their table and they sat down together.

Sully rolled her eyes. “They're a bunch of old dogs,” she explained. “If you made a social blunder you could have ended up publicly engaged to one of them by the end of the night.” Sully did not sound the least bit interested. Instead she idly fussed with her name plate and wedding favors.

A frown crossed Robin’s face. “Oh,” she muttered. It felt awkward, knowing so many people were thinking of marriage plans of their own at someone else's wedding, but it made sense. The topic was at the forefront of everyone's mind. Some were simply opportunistic of the fact, if not selfish she supposed. 

As soon as Chrom and Paya were happily seated and done with their announcements, everyone was free to eat. Sully decided that meant she was free to do away with her pleasantries.

Much to Robin’s surprise, Sully still took to the floor and danced, even enjoying the company of a few men who dog piled Robin on her way in. Robin noticed Cordelia across the table, she sighed heavily while gazing longingly at Chrom as he danced with Paya.

Robin did however notice what Cordelia did not. Frederick was working himself up to ask her to dance. She thought maybe it was not quite as selfish as she initially thought, to be thinking of one's own relationships at the wedding of another.

“Hey, Robin,” Stahl said as he took the vacated seat of Sully next to her. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance.”

Robin, having just shoveled a large amount of food into her mouth, nodded while covering her mouth. She took a moment to chew and swallow before answering in the definitive. “Of course!” She replied enthusiastically.

All that time spent learning different dances under the scrutinous gaze of Maribelle really paid off. Robin would have to thank her later. For now Stahl swept her from one form into the next with ease she hardly expected from anyone other than Frederick, who perfected just about everything he put his mind to.

“I'm surprised, I don't think I saw you at all today,” admitted Robin. She had seen, if not spoken to, almost all of the Shepherds. It was rare, now that the war was won, to see more than a handful in one day. Still, she had actually put in a lot of effort to find every last one of them.

Stahl stumbled, but regained his balance. Perhaps he put all of his focus into dancing. “I just missed you a few times,” he admitted. While he spoke he led them to the side so he could slow down their pace and talk at the same time.

“Oh, so you were looking for me. I'm sorry I was hard to chase down,” said Robin. They continued on with the steps and tune, easily falling back into the rhythm and step of the rest of the room once more. Once the tune fell to a new dance with new steps, Robin went for her chair.

A bodice was not something she was used to wearing. Sure it was flattering to her whole figure, but it took her breath away easily. She sat down. The maid had made sure the corset was on properly and told her the right way to get her ribs into place, but a proper fit didn't mean Robin was used to the device.

Stahl sat down next to her, taking advantage of Sully’s full night and empty seat. “You should drink some water,” he advised. The glasses at the table had been filled by the staff while they were dancing.

Robin nodded and took small sips from her glass. “How long were you looking for me?” She asked from behind the rim of the glass.

His face flushed pink with embarrassment. “A good part of the day, honestly,” he replied, doing his best to beat his bashful mannerisms. “We had such a nice time when we went horsebacking, I thought we could go again,” Stahl said. He wrung his hands in his lap, grateful the tablecloth provided him coverage.

“Besides today, I haven't been out since then. So I think that would be lovely!” Robin grinned over at him. “Frederick is still on my case about who I shared all that wine with,” she giggled. Robin sipped her water again and sighed. “You should come visit, I may not have enough free time to see you at the stables.”

“Will that really be alright?” Stahl wondered in a hushed tone. He fought back the urge to duck his head and lean in as though they were sharing secrets in school.

She gave him a quizzical look. “Why wouldn't that be alright? I'm usually in the library or my study in the evenings when I'm not at court,” Robin offered. It was clear that when affairs did not involve Chrom she had no idea what was scandalous and what was not.

“Well, I…” Stahl sputtered. He couldn't bring himself to say anything about scandals, rumors, or affairs. He didn't want to miss his chance to visit with Robin alone and away from prying eyes. Even if she were busy as could be, he wanted to see her.

Robin failed to notice Stahl fumbling over what could have been a declaration of love. The gift table caught here eye. She remembered writing them a wonderful letter with a pastel portrait of the two of them she made herself. Frederick had helped her with her artistry. “Hey, what did you get Chrom and Paya for their wedding?” She wondered. 

“I made a fertility potion for them. My brother suggested it,” he admitted, but didn't quite sell the gift with the tone of his voice. Stahl remembered how upset and angry Robin was with Paya’s maids. He silently prayed she wouldn't direct that anger at him.

She turned back to him and nodded. “That sounds like a nice gift. I hope it will ease the stress put on them,” said Robin. “I'm feeling better, if you want to dance again.”

Stahl felt weight lift from his chest. “I'd be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I just got sick again so I really hope that doesn't put a damper on things as I usually am sick for a few months at a time. Thanks so much for reading, as always, I really enjoy being able to share with everyone!
> 
> Things start to shift further into Stahl/Robin at this point, as suggested by the tags for this fic! I initially thought about separating it into a separate fic as a sort of "second story" but I don't personally like doing that.


	12. Chapter 12

Court ran late into the evening for a week or two, leaving Robin exhausted. She found support from Lissa and Frederick which lessened the stress, but she envied Chrom’s ability to silence the room with ten times the efficiency.

It was a month before she fell into the motions with enough ease to study on the side. Still, a majority of her time was spent in her study working on the stack of papers that needed signed by a palace official. Gods knew Lissa couldn't be bothered with such a drab and slow paced task. 

Robin sat at her desk, fiddling with her hair as she skimmed pages upon pages of text. It involved so many technicalities and breeches on other contracts as well as its own that it should not have even found its way to her study. But there it sat, defying all logic and reason.

“Milady,” one of the maids said after knocking on the door frame. “You have a visitor.”

“I suppose it's time for a break,” Robin replied. She pushed herself away from her desk and stretched.

Stahl rounded the corner from the candle lit hallway and entered as the maid left Robin’s view. “It's been a while,” he chuckled, doing his best to sound nonchalant. He carefully closed the door behind himself and stepped further into the room.

The far wall was lined with books, effectively acting as Robin’s personal library. It closed off a good amount of the room aside from the entryway into another corridor. There was an oriel window near the bookshelves and away from the door, allowing natural light in, but it was fading fast as the sunset approached.

Stahl was caught off guard when Robin stood and rushed in for a big hug. “It's good to see you again!” She admitted enthusiastically. Again Robin donned a big grin, no doubt relieved to have an excuse to break from the pile of eternal torment on her desk. “I've been enjoying the letters you've sent me,” she said when she finally released Stahl from her hold.

He smiled fondly at her. One of the pressed flowers Stahl sent her with the last letter sat at her desk near a candle that needed to be lit soon. “I'm glad,” he replied, “I thought you could use the break. A little reminder of the outside couldn't hurt either.”

“I feel bad… I likely won't be able to go riding with you until Chrom and Paya return from their honeymoon,” Robin said. She took a moment to walk across the room and sit in the window sill.

The window overlooked the vast garden within the palace. Only a few white flowers were in bloom down below, but the large hedges and shrubbery made up for the lack of color in volume. 

Earlier in the year, Paya and Chrom took walks in the early morning there. They were so eager for any chance they could have together they took any opening they found. Robin remembered catching a glimpse of them on their walks a time or two before heading out on a trip of her own with the Shepherds. She remembered longing a tie to someone like they had to each other.

Stahl sat down next to her and followed her gaze out the window into the gardens. In the sunset, it was especially beautiful. Not just the gardens, but Robin too. He wanted to brush the hair from her face to see more of her, but thought better of it.

There was a knock on the door which gave Stahl just enough time to hide the fact that he was staring at Robin.

“Milady, I brought you dinner.” It was the same maid as before. Stahl wondered if she was simply assigned to Robin or if she stuck to this quarter of the palace. “Should I bring something for your guest?”

“Yes, that would be wonderful, Nicole,” Robin replied as she stood from the bench to pull a small table from the corridor to the window.

Nicole left the platter on the receiving table near the door. Robin preferred her relationships to be more casual, so it was only natural Nicole gave her more space in exchange for leniency. 

“Are you sure it's alright?” Stahl asked. Everyone knew he wouldn't turn down food, but he also didn't want to be rude and use up resources that weren't available.

Robin nodded as she brought the platter Nicole left near the door to their window table. “It's fine, I promise,” she assured him gently. Instead of uncovering her dinner to see what it was, she waited for Nicole to return with Stahl’s serving. “Thank you,” Robin said as the maid closed the door behind herself.

Pork roast with peas, carrots, and potatoes sat on their plates. It was a feast, or it would have been if it weren't for Stahl’s monstrous appetite. 

“I'm glad I get to share another meal with you,” he said before digging in. 

Robin nodded in agreement. She swallowed the food in her mouth before she replied, “It’s no picnic, but I'm still grateful.”

Stahl smiled happily to himself. A faint blush dusted his cheeks once more. He would have happily sat and watched her tackle documents, but they ended up sharing a meal together. Robin even welcomed him with a hug. He had not expected either to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Regna Ferox was not where Paya envisioned her honeymoon. However, she also had not foreseen her marriage to the ruler of her kingdom. They had already visited her family on the farm -though they stayed at her cousin’s orchard on the outskirts of town.

She curled up next to Chrom and pulled the fur blankets closer. “In all our letters back and forth, Robin never revealed who she drank all that wine with!” Paya pouted at her her husband. If Robin said anything, it would be to him.

Chrom laughed. “That?! That was months ago!” He exclaimed. “I thought she would have told you by now.”

“Oh you mean she didn’t tell you either?” 

He shook his head and frowned. “Gods, no!” Chrom leaned forward to uncork a bottle of wine and share a glass with his newly-wedded wife. A mischievous grin fell upon his face. “Shall we drink until we fall upon a reasonable suitor?”

“Oh, you fox!” Paya laughed, mimicking the tone and phrasing a hearty noble woman used with him earlier in the week despite his new marriage status. “I think that would be delightful, but swear to me you won’t tell Robin about this!”

“Promise,” replied Chrom before sealing that promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back after writing the fic to add this, so it may not seem like it fits and I'm really sorry about that!


	14. Chapter 14

The library was quiet, as expected for a library. Maribelle and Ricken shared a table. They exchanged notes from their books in hushed whispers, no doubt studying the various laws of the land. 

Miriel stood between bookcases. An empty bag hung from her arm. There was a paper in her hand likely containing a list of books and authors to borrow.

Gaius sat on the check out table near the librarian. He was busy searching through everyone's records.

The various patrons turning their pages and occasional hushed chattering filled the area with a peaceful lull. It was better than silence and stillness.

Robin was grateful of the fact. It covered up the sound of her wagon rolling along the uneven stone floor. She retrieved several books from the shelves, carefully staying out of Miriel’s way as she did so. Then Robin checked out her books and made her way to her room.

With Chrom and Paya back at the palace, she had far more free time to study than she did during their honeymoon. She had a lot of reading to catch up on. A few of Robin’s books were recommended by Stahl after she showed interest in his family's apothecary. 

Her room was far larger than it needed to be, but no doubt smaller than any of the Royal family's rooms. Perhaps even their closets trumped the size of her room. Still, it was large enough to hold a full bedroom set, several bookshelves, and a desk.

She made quick work of putting her new books on her desk. Robin picked up Plants and Identification by J. P. Wellsworth and her most recent letter from Stahl and carried the two over to her bed to read by the candle light. 

Robin changed into her nightgown and tied her hair up into a messy bun. She washed her face. Then she finally returned to her bed to settle in and learn a little more about the outdoors she so wanted to encounter more often.

Just as she was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Robin sat up and pushed her studies to the side on a pillow. Then she plucked a robe from beside her bed and wrapped around herself. 

At the door was Frederick, whom she let in and shut the door behind. Robin offered him one of her sitting chairs. “I wasn't expecting to see you so late into the evening,” confessed Robin. She smoothed out the ends of her robe over her nightgown idly before returning her eyes to her guest.

“I have been trying to speak with you in private for ages,” Frederick remarked as though it were obvious. “You know I have been wondering about your wine fiasco for weeks now, bordering on two months.”

Robin’s face blanked of any expression. That wine fiasco had been her first true picnic without war. She felt like she had support without cause. She and Stahl talked for hours on horseback and over wine and their makeshift meals. It was one of the best days of her life. “I rode horseback with Stahl. He was worried, because I was so distraught from hitting you,” she answered in a small voice. 

Again, neither of them confronted what was said. Rumors swarmed like flies to the dead but in such variety that no one was certain of the truth. Only Robin and Frederick knew. It was an unsaid, but silent swear. 

“I apologize, I left you vulnerable to unwelcome suitors,” Frederick said, bowing his head slightly.

In all his years of teaching Stahl, Frederick had not known him to be particularly courageous in his ventures or his wants. In fact, Stahl seemed to lack any will outside his own. That was up until Robin began commanding the Shepherds. Of the many eyes that rested on Robin’s visage, Frederick had to admit that Stahl’s gaze seemed to be the most sincere.

“Unwelcome -I beg your pardon?” Robin said as she shook her head in confusion.

“Yes, unwelcome, though Stahl is the last on the list of likely predators,” Frederick answered, sounding very self assured of his answer. 

Robin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her mouth hung only slightly ajar, but her brows still pressed together. She was not sure of what to say or where to start with her questioning.

“If you want to keep your options open, it would be best if you avoided further…. Wine Fiascoes,” Frederick finally said.

“If you truly have eyes for Cordelia -which I know you do. I saw how you looked at her during the wedding reception- then you need to leave now,” Robin retorted.

Everything Frederick pushed into her proverbial lap weighed on her like a pile of bricks. There was so much she hardly had the mind to sift through it all in the few moments Frederick awarded her. Through it all Frederick seemingly insulted Robin, only making matters worse by infuriating and irritating her.

For a moment, Frederick sputtered. Perhaps tonight would become another silent vow, he thought -and he loathed the thought. So he stood, nodded curtly and made his way to the door. “I pray this does not sour our friendship further,” he said from the unopened door. His hand rested on the handle. Frederick was too afraid to look back. Robin was no Chrom or Lissa, but she was still a dear friend.

“I… No, it won't,” Robin sternly promised. “I just know that meeting a woman in her quarters so late in the evening only fuels rumors.”

Frederick nodded and opened the door. “Goodnight, Robin.”

“Goodnight, Frederick.”

When the door shut, Robin returned to her bed where Stahl’s letter sat. “He must have been pulling some cruel joke,” she grumbled to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

When Chrom and Paya finally returned from their Honeymoon, they came back glowing with newfound enthusiasm and drive. Their work started slow. Chrom eased back into paperwork and court duties as Paya started making more public appearances.

They visited each other whenever they felt the want or need, allowing for less stress and tension and more moral support. The two seemed to have more time in their days for leisure even with the increased production.

Robin could not have been more proud of them. She was happy for them of course, but they had endured so much before they could finally run their lives to their fullest potential.

After her bath, she visited them in their private quarters. Paya laid across the chaise lounge while Chrom sat near her feet. Robin took over one of the well cushioned arm chairs on the other side of the coffee table. 

There was food, practically a banquet, sitting on the coffee table. Robin raised a brow at it for a moment. Dinner had ended several hours ago and she did not know the couple to engage in midnight meals. Then again, they could have been too busy to attend dinner. She decided to let it go.

“It's been so long since we've had time to chat like this,” Robin announced awkwardly. She could not figure out how at home she could feel in their room.

After all, the last time they had met in similar circumstances, they barely had breathing room with Frederick sitting between Chrom and Paya. None of them would have willingly gone back to how things were before their royal marriage. It was a blessing that no one would ask them to now.

Paya nodded. Her eyes caught Chrom’s subtle glance in her direction. They were jittery with anticipation. An announcement of their own. “We wanted you to be the first to know; we're expecting!” Paya finally cried out with excitement.

Robin immediately straightened her poor, informal posture to sit up straight. “A baby!?” She cheered. “You're having a baby!” Being the first to know meant she had to keep her mouth shut. Her triumph came in a hushed tone, but sounded no less enthusiastic than a shout would have.

“Mhmm,” Paya hummed in confirmation as she pursed her lips shyly. “Your Shepherd friend, Stahl, gifted us a potion that helped considerably.”

Something seemed to click with Chrom. His gaze swapped between the two of him for a few quick seconds. Rather than saying anything he simply took a few deep breaths to ground himself and nodded. “If you still have wine left, you might give him some on our behalf. If not, feel free to grab another bottle,” said Chrom, leaving nothing in his voice to suggest he may have come to any conclusion.

“I'm sure I can find time this week if you have a thank you letter for him,” Robin replied in a calm and cool voice. Excitement and thrill still burned brightly in her eyes. “I'm so excited for the both of you, I hope you'll announce this soon! I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this if I tried.”

Paya immediately giggled at Robin’s words. She had kept her mouth shut for so long and continued to do so for almost every secret until now. It made no sense that the Royal Baby would get special treatment. “I'm so glad we've had you as such a steady pillar of support, Robin,” Paya thanked their tactician.

Chrom nodded in agreement. “I don't know how we would have lasted without your support,” he added. “If there is time, we will inform the court tomorrow. It would be a shame to keep our child a secret any longer than necessary.”

Robin smiled and nodded in agreement. “Indeed it would,” she said in a small, pleased voice.

Across the room Chrom rubbed careful circles into the soles of Paya’s feet. They shared glances back and forth and whispers that Robin could not quite hear. She supposed she didn't need to, this was their space they graciously welcomed her into after all. Robin tore her eyes away from the spectacle the lovebirds provided.

Happy and in love, they were perfect together. And soon they would have a wonderful baby, a prince or princess, as proof of all their effort, all their love. Of course, Stahl expedited the process with his wedding gift, but they truly deserved every bit of swelling pride from this announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support, everyone! I am sorry I haven't been terribly chatty I have some considerable problems on my plate that unfortunately deal a heavy blow to my cognitive function as well as my ability to stay awake and keep on a schedule. I hope you are all doing well and continue to enjoy this adventure with me!


	16. Chapter 16

The halls were bustling with determination and excitement. First would come the public announcement. The baby shower would follow several months down the line. The due date resided in spring, the exact date an uncertainty for the time being.

Maids shuffled through the halls escorting countless visitors of varying professions in every which direction. A muralist among nurses, doctors, and dietitians tried to stop at countless rooms she did not belong in, Robin’s study being one of them. Robin offered a raised brow before huffing out a less than pleased sigh and returned to her work.

The palace was loud with countless professionals applying for palace jobs, half of which were not even available positions. All that noise, the chatter, the click clack of heels on stone flooring, the maids scolding poor behavior, it was trying Robin’s last nerve.

Outside her oriel window everything was colorful and the air was crisp and fresh. That window could not open. Not even a drop of freedom would grace her in the stuffy office. Robin felt like a child for sneering at her surroundings, but with so much work in front of her, it was all she could do.

Oh what she would give for some peace.

Just as Robin was about to throw her face into her desk in a fit of woe, there was a knock on the door frame. Frederick peaked in and once she waved him in, he entered the room. He closed the door behind himself. 

She ignored him in favor of scribbling her signature at the end of a letter to some duke or duchess, she had not cared enough to mentally note which. All in all, whoever it was wasted her time.

“Frederick,” Robin finally addressed the man, only to find him standing in front of her true salvation, the window to outside. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Lord Chrom informed me you had his letter for Stahl. I will see him shortly, so I can take that off your hands,” he informed with a curt nod to her desk where the letter in question no doubt was stowed. 

Robin wanted to protest. She would do anything to deliver the letter herself and see Stahl. They could relax outside with sandwiches and wine-

Wine!

“I believe he's owed some of that wine I stole,” she replied. This was the best effort she could make for a snag at freedom. 

Frederick let out a grunt of displeasure or disapproval, Robin was not certain. “It was not stolen as you have full access to it. For all your time, it's a wonder you haven't had more,” he corrected with a steady voice. “However, we still have not spoken at length about your little fiasco with Stahl-”

The door flew open and Lissa promptly presented herself. “Robin! Lunch with me!” She demanded, somehow not overburdened with high work flow like nearly everyone else in the palace.

Robin, eager to leave her study for anything, hopped to her feet and nodded. She pulled the letter from Chrom and Paya from a drawer in her desk and held it out for Frederick to take. Then she and Lissa disappeared into the crowded hallways.

Frederick sighed to himself and shook his head. At least another wine fiasco was prevented. There was still the need to speak to Stahl about his unplanned disappearance with Robin. 

One of the papers on Robin’s desk caught his eye. He knew it was not his place or position to rummage through her things, personal or otherwise, but this held familiar handwriting. Stahl’s handwriting, tall, illustrious cursive, paired with idle drawings of plants.

It was not his business, but he was sucked in like waves to a whirlpool. Frederick picked up the paper in question only to find a small stack all signed by Stahl, atop a book he was prone to suggesting. That was the nail in the coffin. 

Frederick let out a distressed groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

One of the maids from the hallway cast him a concerned glance. She quickly shrugged it off and continued with her duties.

Rumors were the last thing needed during such a busy, eventful week. Instead of leaving the papers out in the open, Frederick tucked them into the book. Robin would find them, he was sure. She would just have to take a moment to look.

With long, practiced strides, Frederick made his way to the stables to meet with Stahl. He had grabbed a bottle of wine on the way and tucked it neatly into a bag. It was not for ease, like he told himself, but to conceal the fact that he was carrying something so expensive in the first place.

Stahl gave Frederick a wave as he closed the gate to his horse’s stall. “Not so timely, huh?” He teased with a smile.

After he put away his riding gear, Frederick handed Stahl Chrom’s letter and thank you gift. “Lord Chrom and Lady Paya send their regards,” he said in a stern tone.

“Oh, and wine too! This is unexpected,” Stahl let out a whistle. “Thanks, Frederick!”

His former mentor nodded. “I needed to speak to you about something,” admitted Frederick. He was doing his best to keep a more casual and friendly attitude as he did around Chrom. But even after some help from Robin and Lissa, he felt the tightness in his jaw. Sheer frustration was hard fought when dealing with anyone who did not see the facts for what they were.

In this case, it was that Robin was an amnesiac with no idea Stahl was trying to court her. Then there was Stahl, so completely enamored with the woman he completely dismissed said amnesia.

“Oh?” Stahl asked. He knew Frederick well enough to know the man was often tense for no reason. He had to let it slide and decided not take it too personally.

The two left the stables in favor of open air. With the ability to see their surroundings, it was much harder for someone to eavesdrop on their private conversation. “Your handwriting has improved since you were a recruit,” Frederick said.

“Hey thanks!” Stahl replied cheerily. “Wait, I haven't written any new reports in the past month. How would you know?”

“It found its way into at least a dozen letters on our tactician’s desk,” Frederick answered flatly. “Robin’s choice of study is currently your most recommended book.”

Redness bloomed on Stahl’s face. His grin became sheepish, a telltale sign of his obvious crush. “I've sent her a few specimen for study too.”

“You're enamored with her,” Frederick stated.

Hearing that, Stahl straightened his posture. It did him best to do away with all the bashful shyness, especially when interacting with his commanding officers. “I am,” confirmed Stahl. “I love Robin dearly.”

If self control had not been trained into him his entire life, Frederick would have snorted and rolled his eyes. “You know, Stahl, she has amnesia,” he pointed out casually.

He was out of luck, but if Frederick had any left, Stahl would connect the dots on his own. The love struck, veridian knight had no hope of figuring it out himself. 

“I don’t think she understands you’re trying to court her,” Frederick said, abruptly tearing Stahl from his dream land of romance. “I’ve tried to confront her of this, and I believe she thinks I’m lying.”

Stahl stood still before him. A breeze rushed past, blowing his already messy hair further into disarray. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh, is right,” said Frederick. His last nerve held all of his restraint. For someone to be so dense, so in love to not think of the simplest of circumstances.

Frederick took a deep breath. Both Robin and Stahl were his friends. He had to do this for both their sakes, after all that is what either of them would do for him. What was best was not always easy, as he told plenty of others on numerous occasions, including Lord Chrom and Princess Lissa. In time Frederick knew he would be told the same, like some kind of child. 

Without the proper training, even soldiers would not know when to parry and when to attack. Stahl was not trained in affairs like courting or marriage, like Frederick had been in order to guide his lord through murky waters. He would have to do his best not to treat Stahl like some daft, love struck fool. The man was simply not well-informed and Frederick could not fault him for it.

“Our tactician has many eyes on her in the way of love and marriage, not all of them are predatory per se, but they will be far more forward than you have been these past few months,” Frederick explained, doing his best to be as clear and straightforward as possible. “Though, you are the only one with a wine fiasco.”

He smirked when Stahl blinked in disbelief and took a step back. 

Small victories.

“I would use your advantage while it lasts,” Frederick finally advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been busy on my end, but all in all the improvements have been worth the wait! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for commenting and enjoying this fic with me! It makes me so thrilled to be able to share it with you! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Lissa dragged Robin by the hands to one of the palace gardens. It was completely enclosed by looming walls covered in ivy. A variety of flowers sat in pots. Behind the flowers, further from them were round shrubs and tall hedges. In the center sat a tea table under a trellis covered in greenery as well.

It was like an office, closed off from the outside world, but with a million different plants and no ceiling. Based on the general design, Robin assumed this was Lissa’s private garden where she no doubt had tea with Maribelle on the occasion. 

At the table under the trellis, Maribelle sat. Her back was propped, prim and proper, against the back of her chair. One hand rested on the arm of the chair while the other toyed idly with her parasol. “Ah, lovely, you've returned just in time for fresh tea! And with our dear tactician, I see,” said Maribelle in her usual posh fashion.

“It's a pleasant surprise to see you, Maribelle,” Robin greeted the woman. She and Lissa took their seats at the table. Unlike Maribelle, Robin sat up straight and at the edge of her seat to enjoy her tea.

Lissa, on the other hand, sat fully on her seat with her back straight. She added a few cubes of sugar to her tea before tasting it. “I’ve invited the both of you to lunch with me so we can discuss a flower arrangement for Paya’s baby shower,” Lissa informed them.

“Haven't you met with a florist yet?” Maribelle wondered. She would not admit in any other way that she was lost when it came to bouquets.

Lissa, looking defeated as ever, shook her head. Her gaze aimed at her feet. “I wanted to try and do this myself, first. The palace is already filled to the brim with other specialists.”

Robin remembered the muralist who greedily peaked into her study. The palace staff could barely manage everyone who placed applications. It truly was irksome. “They've been very nosy,” she added with a gentle frown. 

“Which florist did the wedding arrangements?” 

“The one you suggested-”

“Leona,” Maribelle said, tilting her chin upwards. 

Lissa nodded in agreement. “Yes, that was her.”

As they fussed over possible florists, one of the servants brought their lunch. Once everything was set, they quickly left to their other duties. Lissa and Maribelle chatted back and forth for some time with idle gossip. Then their words fell to who was interested in courting whom. 

Maribelle’s eyes drifted to Robin, who slowly set her tea cup down on the table in front of them. “Then there’s our dear tactician,” she tutted briefly. “So many suitors. Not that I expect you to pay them any mind, but I saw Duke Colby try to push you into a quick marriage at the royal wedding reception. Old Lord Lester seems a bit… Well, he’s old, but kind if that’s more to your liking.”

“Lester lives in your state, Maribelle! Are you hoping Robin settles closer to you?” Lissa wondered as innocently as she could. She supposed that, after her kidnapping over a year ago, Maribelle would draw comfort from Robin living within visiting distance.

“Yes, well, if something comes up I’d say it’s nice to have someone close for comfort,” Maribelle said. She took a sip from her cup and waited for the words to be dismissed.

Robin looked at Maribelle, then shifted her gaze to Lissa. Neither had said a word about their own courting options. Being completely honest with herself, she had not put much thought into marriage. There was barely enough time in the day for all of her work, let alone leisure or any potential marriage candidate. 

Now that romance, or at least courting was on the metaphorical table, Robin had no choice but to think on the subject. There was no lord outside of Frederick or Ricken that she knew personally enough to consider -and they were both out of the question entirely. Frederick was too good of a friend and Ricken was just too young for her tastes. Chrom was not even worth thinking of, as he was already married to Paya.

She sighed. Tactician and Adviser to the Crown proved to be plenty of work. If Robin were to marry a titled man, then that work would only multiply. What she wanted was to rest peacefully on the countryside -with or without a man by her side.

“I… I’m not sure I’m interested in a noble life,” Robin finally voiced her realization. In her own right, she would no doubt be awarded an estate and property, fully staffed if she so pleased. However, Robin was not certain she would want all the foot traffic involved in owning an estate. No doubt she deserved one. But the question was whether she wanted one. What would she even do with it?

The ends of Maribelle’s lips curled down. She did not appear disgusted, simply disappointed. Maribelle quickly righted her expression with a soft smile. “That’s quite alright. In fact, it opens a lot of doors for you,” she pointed out. 

“Whether you marry well or not, Chrom will make sure you're well cared for!” Lissa added, doing her best to comfort Robin. She wanted to support her decision whether her potential partner was noble or not.

Maribelle nodded in agreement. “It is a shame we may not be able to make any headway on the flower arrangements,” she said, pointing out that they had little time left for their luncheon.

“I think roses and daisies would do,” Robin spoke up. “And rose buds of course.” The arrangement had been at the back of her mind for most of their idle chatter, but she did not want to interrupt.

Lissa’s eyes widened in surprise. She did not think Robin would know much about flowers. The primary reason she invited Robin for lunch was to check up on her. Yet, here she was, listening to a war tactician suggest flower arrangements. “How do you know that?!” She exclaimed in surprise.

Robin raised an eyebrow. She thought back to a few of Stahl’s letters. He mentioned roses for rose tea and other herbal remedies. On an offshoot he added that they could stand for many ideas, like love and unity. “Stahl has been teaching me about herbs and remedies,” she answered nonchalantly.

As her gaze drifted to the flowers around them, Maribelle and Lissa shared a knowing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has been so supportive of this fic, which is just a huge honor! I'm so glad you've all been enjoying this as much as I did while writing it :D


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner was served at an eight seater table. But Robin was busy with her work in her study. She promised Lissa and Maribelle that she would read more into flowers and meanings and which were ideal for a baby shower. Chrom sat at the head of the table with Paya to one side and Lissa to the other. While Frederick sat across from Maribelle.

Each exchanged glances with one another. Clearly there was a topic to be widely discussed at the table. However, they waited for the servants to leave the room to avoid palace gossip. Once the doors were closed, safely muting anything said, Chrom spoke up. “How was lunch with Robin?” He asked. He turned his chin down as he eyed Lissa. He sorely wished she had good news.

“Oblivious as ever,” Lissa reported to her brother with a heavy huff of a sigh.

Beside her, Maribelle nodded in solemn agreement. “Horribly blind, but receptive.”

Paya offered the two a relieved smile. Over the past few months she had grown a close relationship with her sister-in-law and the noblewoman, Maribelle. Then she turned to face Frederick. Her brows raised in hope that perhaps he made headway with Stahl. “How was your visit with Stahl?” She questioned eagerly.

“Promising,” relayed Frederick. “I told him he has an advantage he would do best to use before any other suitors try to make headway with the Lady Tactician.” He watched as Chrom and Paya exchanged relieved glances and Maribelle and Lissa grinned with enthusiasm.

“I proposition we pair them up to look for flowers in the absence of a florist,” Maribelle suggested after straightening her posture. A grand plan, in her opinion, was often rather simple and straightforward. Besides, less instruction meant it would be harder for Stahl to make a misstep.

Frederick and Lissa nodded in agreement, then turned their attention to Chrom and Paya for their input on the situation. “I would like for you to find a greenhouse on the outskirts of town. We will all go,” Paya said. “Chrom and I will go sit away from the party. Then the three of you can find your own distractions.”

Chrom beamed with pride. “That’s a lovely idea, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love showing off how much Chrom loves and adores Paya. This fic is coming to a close, I really can't express how fun and wonderful it has been to share with everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying with me :>


	19. Chapter 19

The ride through town was uneventful for Robin. She rode behind Chrom and Paya’s carriage on a dapple gray horse beside Maribelle’s white mare. At their tails, rode Frederick and Stahl. There was no special event concerning the citizens of Ylisstol, but the horses donned parade tracks regardless.

Maribelle gifted Robin a pair of riding trousers, telling her they were called “jodhpurs” and that she should refer to them as such while wearing them out to the gardens. The very idea that Robin would not be wearing a frilly dress upset Lissa, but the gift was given. Plus, Lissa had no dress to offer up instead.

Once they finally arrived at the greenhouse on the outskirts of Ylisstol, Maribelle made quick work instructing Robin on basic dismount rules. The noblewoman spared a glance in Frederick and Stahl’s direction as Robin was distracted with knot-tying.

Frederick nodded her away. He needed a moment to work Stahl up to the task at hand. How the day went rode entirely on the veridian knight, but his friends were on his side and ready to help in anyway they could. All he had to do was ask, so long as he thought to do so.

Despite their plans, Stahl had none. Thanks to their encouragement, he was now more confident than ever that his relationship with Robin would pan out. In his eyes, there was no reason for such elaborate plans and drawn out schemes. He was destined to be with Robin. It was just a matter of when.

When Robin smiled and waved at him, after noticing that he was watching, he felt himself melt. He barely had the ability to wave back, but he did smile as he gawked. Maribelle flashed him an unamused grimace before Frederick pulled him into the building.

The interior of the main building practically overflowed with plants and garden decorations. There was even a miniature river, pond, and waterfall. The ceilings were vaulted and there was a second level made mostly out of decking which allowed viewing over the first floor. Further away a gazebo was set up on display. Chrom and Paya would likely find it an ideal getaway.

Stahl worried at his lip. The Exalt and Queen of all people were setting him up. They were cheering him on. He could barely believe it, and the anxiety of it all filled him with enough adrenaline to take on an army.

Paya placed a hand on Stahl’s forearm, pulling him from his thoughts. Her expression was warm, but he could see the signs of the trek through town taking its toll on her sensitive body. “Good luck, Stahl,” she said wishing him well.

Behind her Chrom stood, ever supportive of his wife and nodded. He said nothing, but took Paya’s hand as she turned away from Stahl. His hand slipped easily around her waist as they walked away to a more isolated area. Watching them, Stahl realized exactly why Robin was so fascinated by their relationship.

The royal couple made it look so easy.

He felt want ring in his chest as though it were empty and hollow. Maybe it would ring hollow until he had that for himself -until he and Robin shared a similar bond.

Soon Robin entered the shop with Maribelle at her side. She wore the pants Maribelle gifted her quite well. Better than frills that Lissa no doubt insisted on. 

Stahl was practically in a daze as he watched Frederick step forward. He offered Maribelle his arm and told her he would escort her to Princess Lissa, as she was waiting elsewhere.

Just like that Stahl had Robin entirely to himself.

When he approached her, Robin offered up a look of confusion. “You aren't going to join them too?” She asked, somehow assuming they were all leaving so she could study alone. Perhaps this was her one retreat from the confines of court and her study. 

“I thought you'd like some company,” said Stahl. He did his best to emulate Frederick’s knightley demeanor and offered her his arm. At that back of his mind he worried he came across as stupid or that she would leave him there.

But Robin took his arm, and wrapped herself around him willingly. Stahl felt relief in the form of the weight of her hands on his forearm as well as the heat radiating from her. She glanced around the interior of the store and frowned. “I'd like to see what they have in the greenhouses,” she said.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Stahl concurred.

He lead them from the store building to outside. Lissa informed him that Robin thought roses would be ideal for the baby shower. Stahl scanned their surroundings and eventually he spotted which greenhouse would likely hold roses.

The pathway there was full of potted plants that were ready to be transferred into the ground, if not delivered to a buyer. The scented herbs especially drew Robin’s attention, but she carried on instead of stopping.

As they neared the rose greenhouse, Stahl thought of Chrom and Paya. “I finally realized what you meant,” he stated out of the blue.

“Hm?” Robin wondered, missing all of his internal monologue.

“About Chrom and Paya,” Stahl cued in Robin.

There was a glint in Robin’s eyes as she grinned at the thought of her dear friends and their happily wedded life. “They really are perfect for each other,” she hummed in thought. Robin was practically love struck and doe eyed.

Stahl took advantage of her new distraction to take in the serene look on her face. How he would love to be the reason behind that expression. He was so enamored watching Robin, Stahl almost hadn't noticed when he lead them into the greenhouse.

“It must be so nice to be so in love like that,” sighed Robin as she presumably daydreamed of having a loving husband for herself.

Stahl, in a trance of content, spoke up. “It really is.”

Those three words gripped Robin firmly and thrust her back into reality. “I beg your pardon?” she sputtered, dumbstruck. Not once had she seen him courting a woman. Nor had she heard any tales of him bringing someone home to meet his brother and father. There were no mentions of someone special in any of his letters either.

Stahl let out a nervous chuckle and messed up his hair. “Robin, I love you,” he admitted, finally coming forward with what was possibly the strongest feeling in his life.

The reality of her last thoughts hit her like a flying brick to the face. Robin never heard of the woman he fancied because she was that woman. That was how she knew of his brother and father and their family apothecary business. That was why he wrote her, and subsequently why he never mentioned a woman in his letters. The only woman Stahl consistently mentioned was her.

Robin swallowed the lump in her throat. Her every move around Stahl was natural, unplanned. Not once had she calculated an interaction or exchange. “I… I think I love you too, Stahl,” she realized aloud.

As much as Stahl wanted to tease her for thinking and not knowing, he thought better of it. Robin had amnesia after all, and he felt bad enough that Frederick had to remind him of the fact in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize this was the final chapter, until I scrolled down and saw my prompt below the line. I put so much work into this, it brought me close to a friend I meant to appreciate more. I'm indescribably proud of this fic, as it is the first long piece I've ever completed. It took me 6-9 months, so I guess you can say it's my baby. I'm so thrilled to be able to share it with everyone and beyond happy that it has been well-loved and enjoyed by you! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and being so supportive! I'm just so glad I am and have been able to share this with people who enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completed in a separate document, undergoing minor editing/changes. I'm not sure how often I will update, but love, support, and comments are all appreciated!


End file.
